I Came to Play
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: He came to play. He came to win. He didn't come to fall in love. SLASH. Alex Riley/Miz


Title: I Came to Play

Author: Candy_Rko

Pairings: Alex Riley/Miz

Warnings: SEX

Words: 1900

Disclaimers: Not mine

Chapter 1/1

The dim lights from the street lamps filtered through the cheap, plastic blinds. The small television was barely audible as he flipped through the channels, mind too restless to surrender to sleep. The smell of cigarettes clung to the tiny motel room. He was used to far more lavish hotels but one glance at the brunette on his chest made his distaste vanish. Made him remember that this was the only safe way to have their relationship stay a secret.

His fingers tangled in disheveled brown hair, heart skipping a beat when Alex smiled in his sleep.

He'd never imagined that that first day that he met Alex Riley, he'd have the man in his bed. That the man would own his heart. Mike had long since hardened himself to the business, putting up walls upon walls around his heart to keep himself from being hurt. From being betrayed. When he'd debuted, he'd been naïve. It hadn't taken him long to realize that to be the best, one had to forego any personal attachments. To always be on guard. To never trust. A few sexual advances in the locker room by men that Mike had respected had planted the seed of doubt in his heart. Had made him wary of anyone including those that were supposed to be his lovers and his friends.

But for some reason, Mike found himself trusting Alex Riley.

It could have been that Mike saw so much of himself in Alex. Part of Mike wanted to protect Riley from the dark side of the WWE. To keep him shielded from the drugs, the alcohol, the mindless fucks with anonymous men and women, from the veterans that would use and abuse Riley just because they could. Mike had seen it enough. And he was intent on keeping Alex from being another statistic, from being another wrestler that was used as a piece of ass.

Maybe that was the largest reason that Mike had refused to let Alex out of his sight. He'd seen the hungry looks; Alex was a beautiful man. Perfectly proportioned body. Gorgeous blue eyes. That stupid crooked smile that Alex seldom showed the rest of the world. Mike realized he was attracted to Alex the first time Alex cracked a grin that wasn't forced, that wasn't part of his smug, kayfabe appearance. It hadn't taken long for Mike to charm Alex into a date.

Several weeks later, there they were. In a dingy motel miles away from the posh Hilton that they were supposed to be staying in. Greasy burgers and beer that tasted like piss from a truck stop had been their dinner date. Mind blowing, incredible, _amazing_ sex had been their dessert. Mike was pleased that Alex was more than wiling to give as good he as took; it was a nice change to have a partner that was a mix of dominant and submissive.

One cobalt blue eye opened, "Mike, go to sleep. We have to leave at nine."

"I'm thinking about you. How can I sleep?"

Alex chuckled, rolling over on top of Mike, straddling the blonde. Mike forced himself to not buck, his cock enjoying being pressed against Alex's ass. "I guess that's understandable. I mean, look at me. I'm hot." Mike's eyes swept his lover's naked body appreciatively.

"Yeah, you're fucking hot. And you're all mine." Because God knew even _imagining_ Alex with someone else made him so envious that he shocked himself. He wasn't a possessive man; until Alex Riley walked into his life.

"Says you," Alex sniffed haughtily, thighs squeezing reflexively against Mike's, the sheet tangling around his mid-section as he sat straight up. "Maybe _I'm_ the one using _you._ Ever think of that one?"

"You can use me anyway you please as long as I'm the only one you're with," Mike hoped that Alex was teasing him because he wasn't positive he could take another heart break. "Is… I mean, is there someone else?" He turned his head, glancing at the yellowed tinged wall, not wanting to see the truth in Alex's cerulean blues. Sometimes, his insecurities were frustrating. Sometimes, he hated himself.

The bed creaked as Alex moved, grabbing Mike's chin in one hand, "Babe, I'm joking. Mike, please look at me," all jesting was gone, the serious expression making Mike's pulse palpitate as their gazes locked. "Mike… Why would I want anyone else when I have all I want with you?" It was corny, sappy, and a thousand other things that Mike loathed about relationships but he couldn't prevent the way his stomach fluttered. "Stupid," Alex scowled, patting his cheek lightly before sitting back.

Alex gestured to himself, "This?" The sheet was tossed to the floor, completely exposing that body Mike coveted, "It's all yours. Every," a hand was trailing slowly down his pectorals, "Last," swept across his abs, "Inch," ran along his half hard cock.

Mike swallowed, arousal hitting him full force, watching as Alex stroked himself. The man was the perfect mixture of naughty and nice, able to turn Mike on like no other could. None of his past flings or relationships could compare to what Alex Riley did to him. Alex smirked, no doubt feeling the awakening shaft demanding attention. "You're a cock tease," Mike groaned, hands gripping Alex's thighs roughly.

"You love it," Alex winked, grinding his ass down on Mike's cock, the head just barely brushing Alex's hole. "Don't you, baby?"

Mike was riveted, watching as Alex's sex lazily disappeared in and out of his fist, Alex's thumb spreading pre-cum with each upward stroke. The way those hips were gyrating, thrusting forward, feeling his tool on the verge of entering that oh so tight heat… Mike licked his lips. "More than you know."

"That almost sounds like a confession."

"Less talking, more fucking," Mike snapped, not liking the turn of conversation, not even remotely ready for the… He couldn't even think the words let alone say them.

Alex shrugged, "Impatient much?"

"Oh fucking Hell, Alex," he _almost_ whimpered as Alex grabbed Mike's erection, guiding the engorged shaft towards- Mike bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming, Alex completely impaling himself on Mike's cock to the hilt. Buried inside Alex's smooth, velvety orifice was… Mike couldn't describe it. It was a fire licking at every nerve in his body, making him thrum like a taut guitar string.

"You think I'd actually let anyone else fuck me?" Alex's moan was slutty, hips rocking, angling himself in that oh so erotic position that had Mike's balls slapping furiously against skin. The way Alex's cock was bouncing with each motion… It was pornographic. "I've never had it better. You fill me up just _right_," Alex mewled, "_Fuck!_"

Mike's cock slid in and out of Alex's ass, pushing up as Alex pushed down, Alex's body writhing above him so sexily that Mike wished he was taping this. Wished he could have this for those lonely nights when Alex was back in Florida and the only company Mike yearned for was miles upon miles away. That his hand had become his only relief for five days out of the week. Since when he had become so pathetic that he craved another that strongly?

"Mike…." Alex breathed, face flushed, sweat beading on his chest, mouth slack, "Mike, I'm-"

"Cum for me," Mike demanded, lifting his hips. From the look on Alex's face, he was hitting that bundle of fuck with each piston, "Show me that you belong to me, that I'm the only one that gets to see that slutty face when you cum."

Alex's ass clamped down hard on Mike's cock, cum dripping down Mike's hand, onto his stomach. Shuddering and moaning through his orgasm, that lustful face was enough stimulation for Mike to spiral into his own climax.

Alex rolled off Mike, wincing, "You really make me bad," he groaned, throwing a hand across his eyes.

"And that's a bad thing?" Mike countered, flicking Alex's bicep, "Jerk."

Grinning that dumb, crooked smile of his, Alex nodded, "Maybe I'm a jerk. But I'm _your_ jerk. Now, it's," Alex glanced at the alarm clock on the end table, "Almost four. I'm going to sleep. Ok?"

"God knows you can be a grumpy cow when you don't have your beauty sleep," Mike groused, pulling the blanket over them, the air conditioner rattling by the window.

"I'll have you know that I don't need beauty sleep. I'm perfect without it," Alex pouted, "But yeah, I might kill someone. Probably Lucky."

"I think it's unresolved sexual tension between the two of you."

Alex scoffed, "Everyone knows that Cody's tapping that ass."

Mike blanched, "Oh man, do you think he got off on me pulling his hair?"

"Maybe. I've heard he likes it rough," Alex's face was a picture of innocence.

"I don't want to sleep with the next Kelly Kelly," Mike smirked, "I'll just sleep with the next Mike Mizanin."

Alex laughed, "Like your ego could handle two of us on the same brand? And don't flatter yourself. I'm going to be _greater_ then the Miz. You'll be jobbing to me."

Mike glared playfully at the other man, "You're lucky you're cute or I'd give you a Reality Check."

Scooting closer to Mike, Alex draped himself across Mike, "Whatever. You wouldn't hurt me. You love me too much."

Mike pursed his lips, glancing at Alex. Did he love Alex Riley? It felt like it. The two were the perfect match for one another. Sure, maybe opposites did attract and maybe that worked out for some relationships. But being with Alex and knowing that Alex would never judge him because of his faults, because of his quirks, because of his personality… Knowing that Alex saw a part of himself in Mike… It made Mike feel secure enough to maybe… just maybe… admit that he…

"I'm not going to expect a confession, Mike, or some stupid romantic card, or anything else. You'll tell me when you're ready. And just know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to keep working hard and busting my ass so that I can be with you. Of course, you're second place to my goal," Alex poked him in the ribs. Mike ran his hands through Alex's hair, smiling wanly when Alex yawned, beautiful eyes closing. "Sweet dreams."

"I'll dream of you. I have been for a few years."

That cheeky grin was curling Alex's lips as his breathing evened, as his chest rose and fell slowly.

Who was Alex Riley to come into Mike's life and turn it upside down? Mike had been so sure that he'd never want anyone. That the only ones in the business would use him. And yet Alex had managed to worm past his defenses. Had been able to accomplish what countless others had tried and failed at. John, Maryse, Chris, Cody…

Sleep was forcing itself on his hazy mind, listening to Alex snore softly; he'd have to pick on Alex in the morning about that.

He came to play. He came to win. He didn't come to fall in love.

But maybe it was too late. Maybe he'd already fallen.

But it was okay, he decided, arms tightening around Alex, surrendering to sleep.


End file.
